The principal investigator proposes to use survey and census data, opinion polls, and earnings decomposition analysis with longitudinal microdata from the American Panel Survey of Income Dynamics (PSID) and the German Socio-Economic Panel (SOEP) survey. He wishes to describe and compare the degree of institutional incorporation and origin-specific treatment of male and female legal resident Mexican immigrants in the U.S. and Turks in West Germany in the areas of education, labor markets, and the welfare system in 1990 and 1997. The principal investigator's study seeks to contribute to an empirically-grounded understanding of the origins of national differences in immigrant minority incorporation in the 1990s as shown in the more individualist and market-oriented, laissez-faire American model and the more corporatist and welfare collectivist German model.